Possibly the Impossible
by Red356
Summary: What if you were one of the only people in the world that knew that the guy you fancy was really your enemy? Polyjuice excitement, secret Order missions, and D/G fun!
1. Chapter 1:Ominous and Impossible

This is a post OOTP fic. And takes place a few weeks after Harry and his friends get attacked in the Ministry and Sirius goes behind the Veil. This is my first attempt at writing so please be nice. Disclaimer: I don't own any of this except some plot. Character are owned by JK Rowling.

What if you were one of the only people in the world that knew that the guy you fancy was really your enemy? Polyjuice excitement, secret Order missions, and D/G fun!

**Possibly the Impossible**

**Chapter 1 –Ominous and Impossible**

The dark, ominous clouds outside did nothing to cheer up the fifteen year old witch Ginny Weasley as she stared out of her bedroom window. She had only been home at the Burrow for two weeks, as her fourth year at Hogwarts had come to an end and summer holidays had begun. It had only been two weeks and she had already felt the longing to return and begin her fifth year at her beloved wizarding school. The sudden rumbling of thunder did nothing to appease her longing to venture even outside for a little while to feel the wind that almost seemed to threaten the structure of her three storied, childhood home. But as it was, nobody was allowed to go outside at this time. Ever since the Ministry of Magic's confirmation and acceptance a few weeks ago that You-Know-Who was back, fear had seemed to sweep all logic the wizarding world contained and replaced it with rules and protection spells. Even those fighting in the Order of the Phoenix, who had known and believed in Lord Voldemort's return since his _actual _return, had become even more secretive and cautious since that fateful night a few weeks ago when Harry Potter and his friends broke into the Ministry and Sirius Black had fallen through the Veil_. Now I know what Sirius felt like being trapped in Grimmauld Place. This is unbearable!_ , Ginny thought to herself.

Thoughts of Sirius plagued her mind these days and she worried for Harry Potter and his sanity after losing his godfather and then having to go to stay with his awful relatives, the Dursley family. Although Ginny was well past her days of Harry's beautiful green eyes turning her into gelatin mush, he was her friend and she could not help wonder what he was doing. Her parents and those in the Order had forbidden any letters or contact with Harry while he was with his relatives. War against Lord Voldemort and those following him had been officially declared by the wizarding world. It was almost laughable to Ginny how the adults treated her ,Hermione, Ron and Harry. They had battled with Death Eaters and still the adults thought they were children who had to be explained that writing about a secret organization's headquarters could be a very bad idea.

The red head's solitary musing was thwarted as she heard a bang coming downstairs. Ever since last week it had been discovered thatNumber Twelve, Grimmauld Place's secret location had been compromised. While a more secretive location for the Order's new headquarters was being searched for, it had been almost assumed that the Weasley's home had become the new headquarters until it was ready. Numerous charms and protection spells had been cast upon the Burrow and only Order members or the Weasley's friends or family were allowed to be and Apparate within its walls. The house seemed to be always full and there was always something going on. There was a constant flow of guards and muffled discussions going on, whether it be a discussion over the increased muggle attacks lately or just changes in guard duty, someone was always up. Whatever was going on presently downstairs caused Ginny to creep closer to her bedroom door as the conversations seemed to be getting further heated.

"We need to bring Harry here as soon as possible" said a tired male voice, which Ginny attributed as being Remus Lupin's voice, her former werewolf professor. "He should be here and be included on what has been going on. Harry's going to be involved in this war someway as it seems that Voldemort seems to want to make Harry suffer as much as possible. Maybe we should bring him sometime next week, " he insisted.

"But he is too young and should not be involved with these dealings", a female voice chimed in. Ginny had no doubt it was her mother's adamant voice resounding her opinion that Harry, Hermione, Ron and herself be excluded from knowing too many of the details. Ginny's body grew tense with anger as she heard the conversation below continue regarding when Harry should be picked up, where Harry should go and how much they should tell him of Voldemort's activities as of late.

Ginny had opened her door at some point in the conversation and had joined her brother, a.k.a. co-conspirator and fellow eavesdropper, Ron on the stairs in order to hear what was being said downstairs better. Silencing charms had all seemed to be forgotten as members of the Order let their opinions be known. It was not until their Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, cleared his throat loudly enough, whether on purpose or as a result of the tangy lemon drops he seemed to be constantly eating, that silence ensued on the conflicting group of witches and wizards.

"Well," the aged Headmaster began, "I think that will be enough of that at this time. We have a few more days to think about it but I do have a few updates for you all." He seemed to pause here but his weary yet authoritative voice boomed from the kitchen. "It has come to my knowledge that, as of last night, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy were found dead in their home at Malfoy Manor. The Ministry is reporting foul play and looking for suspects. Right now, the only possible suspect they have is Draco Malfoy". Ginny could only imagine what the faces looked liked downstairs, but at the mention of the sixteen year old Malfoy heir, Ginny could not contain the grimace of dislike that flashed through her mind. Images of his haughty sneer came to mind as she thought of the blonde Prince of Slytherin. Ginny forced herself back to the conversation as Dumbledore was still speaking.

"As you know, Cornelious Fudge wants those of us in the Order to let the Ministry take care of everything now and let them in on all that we have worked on the past few years. And while we are cooperating with the Ministry, because they are working on the same goals in defeating Voldemort, we have way too many secrets and 'projects' that we have been working on for years to just hand this knowledge over to them." Here Dumbledore paused and Ginny assumed he was looking at Professor Severus Snape, teacher as well as a double agent working for the Order. Although Harry and Ron were adamant that Dumbledore was naïve to think that Professor Snape was actually on the Order's side and just "pretending" to be a Death Eater and Lord Voldemort's second hand man, Ginny had not personally had any experiences with the man to gather that he was double-crossing the Order. Dumbledore continued and pleaded," And now I must ask you to keep another secret from the Ministry and our friends, for the sake of the future of our world. It seems", Dumbledore paused," that Draco Malfoy has gone missing. Neither Voldemort nor the Ministry can find any trace of him. I will reiterate that what I am going to telling you must not leave this room but I ---".

_ Boom!_ Ginny and Ron started and looked at each other as the distinct sound of someone arriving via the Floo network caused Dumbledore to stop. Silence ensued and it was not until the newcomer spoke did Ginny or Ron realize the reason.

"Oh, " said the male voice, "please do not stop on my account", spoke the intruder, in such a familiar haughty drawl that it seemed to Ginny that Ron's face went from normal to flushed with anger in the matter of seconds.

It seemed to Ginny that the impossible had finally happened.... Draco Malfoy, the Prince of Slytherin himself, it seemed had stepped foot into the Burrow.

With wands raised, Ginny and Ron sprinted down the stairs and into the kitchen where the Order meeting was being held in seconds. Ginny was not sure if it was the blonde Slytherin's sudden presence in the fireplace or the thudding of her and Ron's footsteps from running into the room that caused the dumfounded looks on the faces of those in the room, but it went from shocked numbness to chaotic movement as wands were suddenly being pulled out of robes and directed toward the sixteen year old male, the son of a convicted Death eater.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy", Dumbledore greeted, "not the best timing but please have a seat. Ladies and gentlemen, please put your wands away. Draco has been invited here by my request and an explanation will follow shortly." Draco, almost purposely ignoring the whispers his presence had caused and probably secretly taking pleasure of the commotion, nonchalantly sauntered over to an empty seat in the farthest corner of the room and sat down. The haughty, bored look on his face never leaving, Ginny watched him scope out the room to see who was in attendance. Ginny noticed that his body language held no hint of trepidation of entering a room full of his "enemies" and she, like some others in the room, seemed to not be able to fathom that he was actually there and continued to just stare at him. His blue-grey eyes suddenly met her gaze and held her captive for a moment. Ginny could not look away, because although his body language held blatant boredom, Ginny could see the turmoil of emotion playing in his eyes as she continued to stare. His scorching gaze had mercy on her finally and moved on as the blonde continued his perusal on the room's occupants. They rested on Snape with honest surprise. Finished in his judgments, he wrapped his black robes just a little tighter to himself and focused on Dumbledore. Since no one had mentioned their appearance in the room so far, Ginny and Ron also sat down in some empty seats next to their brothers, George and Fred, and waited for an explanation.


	2. Chapter 2: School time and Harry

Sorry, just a little more set up in the chapters...

**Chapter 2: School time and "Harry"**

After hugging her mother and father goodbye, Ginny stepped onto the platform of Nine and Three- Quarters and viewed the surreal scene around her. Ron, Hermione and the rest of her brothers had already gone ahead so she took a moment to get reoriented and looked around. She could see many of the scared faces of parents as they hugged their children, maybe for the last time and the brave faces they wore as they allowed their children to part from them. She also spotted several of her classmates waving to each other and heading onto the waiting steps of the fire-red Hogwart's Express. Several of her classmates seemed to already be seated and staring out the compartment windows for people they might know.

_At least somebody is happy_, she could not help but think. The sudden clamoring behind her indicated that someone else had pushed through the magical barrier to enter the platform and this also brought a fresh reminder to her about why her thoughts were so dismal. "Harry Potter" stepped out from the barrier, glasses askew and with the same untamed, dark brown hair trying to escape his head as it always did. However, he was standing so straight and poised in a pair of expensive looking jeans, designer grey t-shirt and black jacket that Ginny could only compare his stature to one other person--- Draco Malfoy. While she admired how he held himself now and how Harry had never seemed so confident before, Ginny also knew that who she was watching was not the real Harry Potter. Harry would never look so bored or emotionless. The real Harry's green eyes would light up with joy at going back to school and he would be excited about starting a new year, even with all of the unpleasant things that had happened during the summer holiday. As Ginny's past crush, she considered herself a Harry expert and observing this "Harry", she decided that there was NO way she was going to let Draco Malfoy ruin any hope of the true Harry's safe return.

Dumbledore's crazy plan of hiding Draco from the Ministry and from the Death Eaters out to hunt the last remaining Malfoy heir was not his best idea and it had completely shocked the Order of the Phoenix when he suggested it to them at the beginning of the summer holidays. Dumbledore had wanted to surprise Voldement and using Polyjuice Potion, Draco was going to live as "Harry Potter" while the real Harry was training in secret to defeat the Dark Lord. To Dumbledore, it seemed to be a win-win situation because Draco would be able to hide from individuals responsible for his parent's murders and Harry would be able to train for his battle with the Dark Lord without the enemy knowing about it.

After staying at the Burrow for only a few, short weeks during the summer, the real Harry had been taken to a secret location and no amount of convincing, begging or challenging Dumbledore was enough for Dumbledore to let Ron or Hermione go as well. By refusing to let Hermione and Ron go with Harry, they had blatantly refused to go along with the plan and to pretend that Harry had returned to Hogwarts to finish his education and everything was going great. They had refused to go along with the look-a-like mission so Dumbledore had made them swore a Wizards Silence, which if broken would result in death. While Hermione and Ron did not have to help "Harry", they could not tell anyone of the plan or do anything to compromise the mission. Fortunately, Ron and Harry's fights were legendary at school, so nobody would think twice if Ron and Harry were giving each other the cold shoulder. As Hermione was usually caught in between the two, the plan was to just indicate that Hermione had sided with Ron about an argument and let the rest of the student body think what they will. Plus, if "Harry" were to start acting a little differently this year, nobody would actually come out and say anything, especially if the wizarding world even believed half of the rumors of what happened that night in the Ministry of Magic.

Facing "Harry" now, Ginny could not help but get annoyed at the spoiled, arrogant git who stood before her now glaring at some of the first years walking by. There was NO way he was going to pull off acting as "Harry Potter" when the closest thing to smiling he had ever done was to smirk when ridiculing someone.

"Loosen up and smile, you arrogant prick", she spit at him. Facing him, the "Harry" look-a-like almost seemed to jump and his composure faltered for just a second as his eyes met her brown ones. He obviously never expected her to address him after refusing to acknowledge his presence in her home during the entire holiday. He had stayed in the room he had been assigned and rarely left it, but even then anyone who had ever crossed his path refused to look him in the eye and the few members of the Order who spoke to him had only short, polite replies to make to him. Just as fast as he lost the composure, he regained it and wore his signature smirk that Ginny and her brothers had hated him for in the past.

"Well…Weaslette _does _have a voice. Here I thought you were dumb _and _mute", he sneered.

Seeing the face that had pleasantly haunted her dreams as a child in such an open look of twisted disdain finally caused her snap. Before she knew what she was doing, Ginny took a step back, raised her right fist and punched Draco Malfoy in the face. Lowering her hand, she quickly turned around, ignoring the string of curse words that had already started flowing from his mouth aimed at her. Continuing to walk away, she determinedly went up the steps of the Hogwart's Express that led her to a set of train compartments. Ginny also tried to determinedly ignore the stinging in her hand and the open mouthed faces of the classmates and friends who had witnessed her assault. It was only when Ginny finally sat down in the nearest empty compartment she could find did she realize in full of what she had done. She could see it now in the headlines "Pint-sized red Head punches Savior of the Wizarding World". She…Ginny Weasley…had punched Harry Potter in the face! What was she going to do now?! Only a few people in the world knew it was not the REAL Harry Potter she had cuffed. Just as she was pondering her future, said devil himself walked into her compartment with a look that could kill.

No…his accompanying words struck her worse than death.

"Hello, friend…"


	3. Chapter 3: Truce

**Draco's POV**

**Chapter 3: Truce**

As Draco walked into the compartment that held the Weasley girl in it, he was not sure what to expect or what had made him follow her after she had unbecomingly punched him. It still stung a little, but anything was better than standing out on the platform with everyone gawking at him. While, he was no stranger to beautiful girls gawking at him and his Slytherin peons watching his every move, adjusting to the looks that came with being in Harry Potter's body was disconcerting. He had only been "Harry Potter" for an hour and he had no clue what to do and the irony of the situation had finally hit home. The seriousness of this stunt had finally hit him and he _almost_ doubted his abilities to go through with the plan. He had always prided himself on character study and he had also been able to study his opponents and learn about their weaknesses in case the need to exploit them ever arose. However, while he was in his own worst's enemy's body, he ultimately would be hurting himself and getting himself killed if he were to this mess up and he had to be careful. _What were Harry Potter's strengths?_ he wondered.

During the holiday, Draco had been very aware of the glares he received from everybody, mostly the Golden Trio. Luckily, these silent glares turned into being ignored completely by the end of the summer. Alone in his room was the only chance he let his guard down and would think about his parents and the sight he had witnessed when he came home to find them murdered in the family dining room. Often these thoughts led to more unsettling ones and he had taken to sitting in the Weasley's living room staring at the fireplace most nights, long after everyone had gone to sleep. If he were honest with himself, he was afraid to be alone or sleep. He was afraid to remember how he found his parents. Afraid of what Dumbledore had asked him to do in order to try and defeat the Dark Lord once and for all.

However, knowing what Voldemort had done to his parents and how the "evidence" pointed to Draco being the murderer, there had been no place for Draco to really run without being locked in a prison, being killed himself or sentenced to excruciating torture, so he had decided to lower himself and contact his batty Headmaster. Plus, the Ministry had frozen his financial accounts so he could not even afford to hide safely for very long.

Looking back, he had spent the whole of summer in a room at the Weasley's house and did not even consider that he might have to _practice_ acting like a goody-goody Gryffindor when school were to start. All he really needed to do was put on a dense face and smile aimlessly at everything. Right? He had spent his whole life making fun of the Gryffindors but now fate had turned and he was expected to act like one? Wasn't just looking like Scarhead enough? From the little he observed of the Golden Trio this summer, it was going to be a _long _school year and he was almost positive that Dumbledore's plan had only proved his theory that Misotherp Beatles had infested the old wizard's brain to make him only speak in batty sentences and nonsensical ideas.

He had been so used to be ignored by everyone over the past two months that when the she-Weasel had basically spat out venom about how he needed to smile more, he had actually been shocked. Instinct had come into play and he responded likewise. He had definitely not seen the hit coming until he had grabbed his face in pain. His face….his…..Draco knew it was not _his_ face that had gotten hit. It was Scarhead's face. It was in that moment that he wished he made more of an effort to reach out to the Gryffindor's he had stayed with and had tried to observe them. While Ron and the Mudblood had completely refused to help the situation, at least the Weaslette had looked him in the face a few times and occasionally recognized that he had entered into the room. Draco was not used to be so ignored when entering the room but fear and being shaken up more about his parent's death that he had indicated to Dumbledore had been even more overwhelming then his pride at the time.

Draco almost swore the fiery, little red head, had almost blushed under his gaze a few times. It had been almost the only amusing thing to happen all summer. Weaslette's face would flush, and while it may have been from anger and glaring at him at first, he knew the signs well enough to know she eventually hid her face and let her red hair fall down because his gaze would overwhelm her. Draco was surprised he almost found her pretty… almost. There were far more attractive girls of his acquaintance but Draco could not deny that her hair often framed her face in such a way and curled just so slightly that it could almost tempt any bloke to want to know its softness around his fingers.

Now, back with his peers, he could not escape the feeling that he would slip up somehow. He had never bothered to learn most of the names of people in Gryffindor. Dumbledore had said it was no big deal if "Harry" came back a little different because everyone would blame it on the events with Voldemort that no one would dare question anything. However, it was not Dumbledore's life at stake here, it was Draco's and there was no playing around with that as far as Draco was concerned. Therefore, taking a moment to breathe, he decided he must do what needed to be done…make nice with Weaslette to preserve his own life. He would blackmail her if he had to. A lot of their classmate had seen that she attacked him and he knew well enough of blackmail and exploitation to hold that against her.

Entering in the compartment now and seeing her face, almost brought a full blown smirk on his face but he knew when to hold back and not exacerbate the situation. The cunning, handsome teenager knew how to be charming when he wanted to be.

"Hello, friend…", he sneered . _Okay, _he almost snickered, _that did not sound friendly at all_.

Draco could tell Weaslette was almost visibly shaking, but he continued on and sat across from her, arms stretched out behind his head in a seemingly arrogant but relaxed way. "Before we have any visitors, I wanted to clear things up a bit. We have not started off in the best of circumstances, but I think it would be beneficial if we called a truce".

Weaslette looked at him as if he had grown four heads and stared at him in silence, but Draco was used to that and continued, "We have to watch ourselves. We can despise each other all we want in the privacy of the shack you call a home, but you have to remember that I am no longer the gorgeous, wealthy heir that I once was. I am now Scarhead and the whole wizarding race depends on me pulling this off". Draco debated whether to go forward after this point, but noticing that at least she seemed to be listening, he forged ahead and decided that maybe using honesty would have a decent response from this girl. "Therefore, Weaselby, I need your help".


	4. Chapter 4: Apparently We Snogged

Chapter 4: Apparently We Snogged

"Hello, friend…", he sneered.

Draco could tell Weaslette was almost visibly shaking, but he continued on and sat across from her, arms stretched out behind his head in a seemingly cocky but relaxed way. "Before we have any visitors, I wanted to clear things up a bit. We have not started off in the best of circumstances, but I think it would be beneficial if we called a truce".

Weaslette looked at him as if he had grown four heads and stared at him in silence, but Draco was used to that and continued, "We have to watch ourselves. We can despise each other all we want in the privacy of the shack you call a home, but you have to remember that I am no longer the gorgeous, wealthy heir that I once was. I am now Scarhead and the whole wizarding race depends on me pulling this off". Draco debated whether to go forward after this point, but noticing that at least she seemed to be listening, he forged ahead and decided that maybe using honesty would have a decent response from this girl. "Therefore, Weasellete, I need your help".

Ginny could only stare at him. He wanted a truce? After she had just hit him in front of a crowd? ! He was asking for her help in how to be Harry Potter? _Well_, she thought, _at least my years of crushing paid off for something. _

"Well, that you need help is pretty obvious to me, so ok" Ginny found herself uttering. What? Did she really just agree to help Malfoy?

Draco simply just smirked.

"I need help trying to act like a Gryffindor. I think I got the speaking and acting before thinking part down, but I don't-"

Before he could even finish, the compartment door slammed open and announced the arrival of Ginny's friends. Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood beamed at Ginny and rushed to her side. There was not many opportunities to see each other since the Ministry and she had sorely missed them. Momentarily, Ginny stood up and completely forgot about "Harry" and quickly hugged her friends. After greeting Ginny, Neville was the first to slowly turn and shyly beam at Harry, not really sure how to approach him since the events at the Ministry and what had happened to Sirius.

" Harry, mate.." Neville began, "glad to see you."

Sticking out his hand in greeting to "Harry" , Draco just stared at Neville, before hesitantly shaking the hand of someone who had been the targets of his jokes for the past few years. Luna, not so hesitantly, bent down and kissed the cheek of the sitting Harry. Ginny almost burst out laughing at how uncomfortable "Harry" looked at the moment.

"Longbottom. Loony—eh, Lovegood," Draco finally greeted them in acknowledgement as they took their seats next to Ginny. If they noticed Draco's misstep in using their last names, they never indicated as Neville and Luna tried to get comfortable.

"Where's Ron and Hermione?" Neville asked. "I could have sworn I saw them get on the train".

Ginny looked over to Draco, to see if he would answer as he should be the one answering where the other two of the Trio would be at this time.

Draco, pausing for a moment, and then as if something clicked in his mind, he smoothly replied, "Well, Ron's being a prick right now. I think he and Hermione went to be alone someplace else".

_Good,_ Ginny thought_, might as well start the rumors now about Harry and Ron not speaking to each other. _However, apparently Draco was not done speaking.

"…..yeah, uh, Ron caught Ginny and I snogging over the holiday and hasn't spoken to me since".

Ginny quickly nodded her head in agreement as she had been about to jump in and confirm whatever story he was going to tell when she realized what he had said. Turning her attention to him, she glared at him again in shock.

Not fazed at all, Draco kept going as if he were actually almost enjoying talking about how the argument had started. _Which,_ Ginny concluded, _he probably is enjoying it, evil git. _Although at the same time, she tried to barricade the mental pictures that had just came to her of her and Draco Malfoy snogging and what his lips would feel like against hers. What was more disturbing to her was that it was Draco's pale, blonde face that she had pictured snogging and not Harry's.

"Dr-Harry," she interrupted sweetly, although with a voice that held a false undertone in it," Let's not talk about that now…"

"Love," he purred innocently, "why not? I think Neville and Luna here should be the first ones we should tell about our relationship". While Harry's face looking completely innocent, Ginny recognized the slight warning that Draco was trying to communicate with Harry's eyes. Ginny knew she could not really deny anything this Harry was saying, because the real Harry's life was in danger and she realized then that so was Draco's.

Feeling defeated, Ginny took a moment to brace herself, then turned to her friends with what she hoped was a genuine-looking smile.

"Yes. Harry and I are dating", she choked out. "Ron is pulling the over-protective brother act right now and Hermione is obviously crushing on Ron so she took his side".

"But Ginny," Neville looked a little confused, " what about Dean? Didn't he try confessing to you sometime last year?".

"Oh..uh, no. Dr-Harry is the only one I fancy. He is my boyfriend now anyway".

Still not totally convinced that her crush for the Chosen One had all of a sudden just come back when Ginny had tried for years to show them that she had really gotten over her crush on Harry, her friends just smiled and offered mumbled short words of congratulations.

Feeling slightly embarrassed and convicted that she was lying to her friends, she quickly turned her slightly- reddening face. Observing "Harry's" now gloating and obviously amused face, Ginny was left thinking that only one word could describe that conversation. Awkward.

Neville and Luna then starting talking about their summers and the rumors they had heard about the war. Distracted, she looked out the window at the blurred images of the passing world outside and then recalled that she had punched Draco. Looking again at him, it seemed that Draco was almost hanging onto every word Neville and Luna said and had completely forgotten the punching incident. Those in the Order would not talk about the War when Draco left his room and she realized that a lot of the things that was old news to her was probably new to Draco. Either that, she realized, or he was just probably looking for indications on how Gryffindors actually interact with each other so he would know how to interact. Closing her eyes, her last waking thought before she drifted off to sleep was Draco's blonde figure getting closer and closer to her until their lips were almost touching and her brown eyes were mesmerized by the grayish-blue of his eyes. In this scenario, as they were looking into each other's eyes, Ginny brought her right hand up and landed a hard slap onto Draco's startled head. Needless to say, she fell asleep with a small smile on her face.


	5. Chapter5:Did he really kill his parents?

In case anyone was confused, Ron and Hermione are not only angry with Dumbledore for not telling them where the real Harry Potter is going to train, they are upset because they believe Draco really killed his parents. Dumbledore does not believe that Draco killed his parents but we will have to see if anyone else believes him….

Chapter 5: Did he really kill his parents?

The news about Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley dating had spread faster than Ginny imagined and by the time she had woken up on the train until she finally arrived in the Great Hall for the opening ceremony, it seemed like everyone had heard. Curious eyes followed her and Draco as they took their seats across from each other at the Gryffindor table. Heated stares were also thrown their way by the many of the Slytherins and those stares and disgusted looks were only rivaled by the ones they were receiving from Hermione and Ron, who Ginny just noticed had already arrived and were sitting at the end of the table. Ron and Hermione were whispering fiercely with each other but every now and then they would glance up at Ginny and Draco, glare at them, and then return to whispering and distancing themselves from almost everyone.

Ginny hadn't even noticed Dumbledore's welcoming speech since she was so distracted by everyone. She could not even imagine how Draco was feeling. While the Ministry did believe that Voldemort was back, the Ministry was still minimizing Harry and reporting the most ridiculous things about his character and the night they had all been in the Ministry of Magic. Who knows what their fellow classmates believed of Harry, but Ginny could tell that many of Gryffindors were still a little hesitant to approach "Harry" when Ginny and Draco had sat down. They only received mild greetings and an increased amount of just curious stares and hushed whispers.

As the Welcoming Feast began and the food arrived, Ginny tried to ignore everyone and had just taken a sip of her pumpkin juice when she heard someone mention the Malfoys. Looking to her left, she noticed Seamus Finnegan and Dean Thomas in a lively debate about how Draco Malfoy had killed his parents.

"I heard they were found by a house elf and that Draco had been missing for days before it happened," Dean insisted. "There is a chance that he was not their murderer. Granted his whole family is evil, but why would he kill his own family? "

"Maybe You-Know-Who just decided to get rid of the Malfoys and Draco was the first to go and that's why no one knows where he is now" piped in Lavender Brown, who had been listening to this conversation.

"I don't know. Maybe after so many generations of inbreeding to make sure their bloodlines stayed pure, maybe Draco just went insane and killed them", someone else stated.

At this statement, Ginny chanced to look at Draco and noticed that he had gotten paler and all of a sudden he eyes were fixated on his fork that was suspended mid- air. He looked like he was barely breathing and just remained completely still, looking at his fork as if willing himself to only focus on his food and to move it into his mouth instead of remembering his parents and listening to this conversation.

"I am sure it was Malfoy. Only someone who was ignorant and trusting enough would be fooled into believing that someone that evil could be capable of good" .

Ron, who had been conversing quietly with Hermione this whole time, decided to join the conversation. Knowing it would incense her, he had also taken a direct stab at Ginny, who had once been so trusting of Tom Riddle and who had been one of the only people to believe that Draco did not kill his parents when Dumbledore had first brought him to the Burrow over the summer. Ginny saw that Draco was now visibly shaking and she worried that he might blow his cover. No longer able to hide her anger from Ron, she did the first thing she could think of to piss off Ron and also to distract Draco from saying or doing something that might reveal he was not Harry Potter. She stood up so suddenly that it startled Draco out his reverie and before he or she could even process what she was about to do, Ginny reached over the table, pulled up the startled "Harry" look-a -like by his tie and planted her lips on his.


End file.
